March 6, 2019 NXT UK results
The March 6, 2019 NXT UK results was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand. It took place on January 25, 2019 at the Empress Ballroom in Blackpool, England. It aired on the WWE Network on March 6, 2019. Summary After falling short against Ligero a couple weeks ago, the very jaded Joseph Conners engaged the highflying competitor in a rematch in order to establish that he is, and always has been, better than the Leeds Luchador. Connors got the advantage early in the explosive contest, punishing his masked opponent both inside and outside the ring. But, Ligero roared back with a high-octane offense that paved the way for a fierce back-and-forth battle for supremacy. But, in the end, Conner's fury was not enough to overcome the technical prowess of Ligero. For, in the height of the knockdown drag out matchup, the masked warrior used his quickness to lock up his opponent and pick up the pin fall, giving him his second victory over Conners overall. As the dust cleared, Ligero offered a good-sportsmanship handshake, only to watch his defeated opponent refuse it outright and walk away in a solemn fashion. In a display of sheer domination, Fabian Aichner & Marcel Barthel laid waste to both Sam Stoker and Lewis Howley. When they determined that their outmatched foes had had enough, they capped out their onslaught by hitting Stoker with the wicked powerbomb/forearm combination. The Nina Samuels Show came to NXT UK in full force against a very game Charlie Morgan. But, despite Morgan's tremendous grit, Samuels would ultimately reign supreme by lifting her foe onto her shoulders in the final moments and dropping her opponent into the neckbreaker for another impressive victory. For months Jorden Devlin and Travis Banks have engaged each other in an out-of-control rivalry. And last week at the UK Performance Center, Devlin's sneak attack ignited a fierce brawl between the already bitter adversaries. As a result, The Irish Ace battled the Kiwi Buzzsaw in NXT UK's first-ever Falls Count Anywhere Match, with notable Jeff Jarrett watching the action at ringside. Before the bell ever rang, the two grapplers began slugging away at each other and eventually found themselves battling in the crow and up the stairs. After Banks sent Delvin crashing down to the floor, he took flight and leapt out after him. Back in the ringside area, Devlin attempted to use a chair, only to have Banks turn the tide and use it on the Irish Ace. Though the action moved back into the ring for a moment, Devlin was soon knocked back out again. The Kiwi Buzzsaw tried to leap through the ropes after him, but Devlin stopped him in his tracks by blasting his foe with the chair mid-air. Back in the ring, Devlin took charge with a strategic assault designed to ware down his prey. When the action reached the apron and Devlin tried for the Spanish Fly to the ringside floor, though, Banks braced himself and The Irish Ace was sent crashing onto the chair below all by himself. Banks answered the call of the WWE Universe by grabbing a table from under the ring. But, before he dropped Devlin onto it, the two reengaged each other in the ring and, in the fury, the referee was suddenly knocked out. As a result, the war-torn official did not see Banks pin Delvin for a double digital count and the matchup continued. The action grew more and more intense with each moment that passed, including Banks answering Devlin's Superplex off the top rope with a Kiwi Crusher. Then, when things again moved outside the ring, Banks managed to move out of the way and sent Devlin crashing into the steel ring steps. Banks then got some payback by stomping his opponent's ankle into the unforgiving steel, before executing an ankle lock. The competitors once against moved to the ring apron in the height of the action, where Devlin hurled Banks back into the ring post before executing the Spanish Fly off the apron and onto the table for the victory. Results ; ; *Ligero defeated Joseph Conners *Fabian Aichner & Marcel Barthel defeated Lewis Howley & Sam Stoker *Nina Samuels defeated Charlie Morgan *Jordan Devlin defeated Travis Banks in a Falls Count Anywhere Match Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 3-6-19 NXT UK 1.jpg 3-6-19 NXT UK 2.jpg 3-6-19 NXT UK 3.jpg 3-6-19 NXT UK 4.jpg 3-6-19 NXT UK 5.jpg 3-6-19 NXT UK 6.jpg 3-6-19 NXT UK 7.jpg 3-6-19 NXT UK 8.jpg 3-6-19 NXT UK 9.jpg 3-6-19 NXT UK 10.jpg 3-6-19 NXT UK 11.jpg 3-6-19 NXT UK 12.jpg 3-6-19 NXT UK 13.jpg 3-6-19 NXT UK 14.jpg 3-6-19 NXT UK 15.jpg 3-6-19 NXT UK 16.jpg 3-6-19 NXT UK 17.jpg 3-6-19 NXT UK 18.jpg 3-6-19 NXT UK 19.jpg 3-6-19 NXT UK 20.jpg 3-6-19 NXT UK 21.jpg 3-6-19 NXT UK 22.jpg 3-6-19 NXT UK 23.jpg 3-6-19 NXT UK 24.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK results #32 results * NXT UK results #32 at WWE.com * [ NXT UK results #32 on WWE Network] Category:2019 events